Rapunzel (Moana)
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Disney film Moana Cast *Moana - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Maui - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Tui - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Pua - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Hei Hei - Sparky the Bee (Disney) *Gramma Tala - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Te Kā - The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Te Fiti - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Sina - Dottie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Kakamora - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Tamatoa - Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Young Moana - Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Toddler Moana - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Moana's Ancestor - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Fisherman - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Villager 1 - Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Villager 2 - Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) *Villager 3 - Teenage Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *Ocean - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Mini Maui - Tito (Oliver and Company) (Wii and DS versions only) |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance }} Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob to Nakamatachi: Toybot no Kougeki in Japan, and SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is a 2007 video game sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are around a dozen playable characters from various Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Tak and the Power of Juju. It was followed by SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. They have Nicktoons master models and characters that are part of this game: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, ChalkZone, Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscratch, As Told by Ginger, My Life as a Teenage Robot, All Grown Up, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, Kablam!, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and Mr. Meaty. Gameplay Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots gameplay includes playing as two Nicktoons in some levels and plotting an operational Mech suit (created by Jimmy Neutron) in others. Players journey through Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World, Pupununu Village (handheld version only), Retroville (handheld version only), and Calamitous' Lair (console version only), as well as the Toybot Factory, which is divided into multiple segments. Plot The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous' mustache off with an electric shaver. Characters Playable Nicktoons Non-playable characters * Professor Calamitous (main antagonist) * Chad-Bot * Cosmo and Wanda (featured alongside Timmy) * Jorgen Von Strangle * Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo in the opening cutscene) * The Mawgu (cameo in the opening cutscene) Master models References Category:2007 video games Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Natsume (company) games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show video games Category:THQ games Category:Invader Zim video games Category:Danny Phantom video games Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius video games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera video games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Wii games Category:Rocko's Modern Life video games Category:Video games based on The Fairly OddParents Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Moana Movie Spoofs Category:Moana Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Spoofs